


let me hold you.

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for wonwoo's bday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: early morning cuddles.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234472
Kudos: 21





	let me hold you.

**Author's Note:**

> be happy that you get this instead of the angsty hanahaki au i had planned! i accidentally fuckin didnt save it when i was working on it LOL 
> 
> but i will be posting it after i redo it :)

wonwoo was absolutely gorgeous, chan thought. he had creamy, smooth skin without any blemishes. he had soft, long fingers with barely any callouses. he was adorable whenever he talked about something he was passionate about. he was just so very lovely.

chan loved wonwoo a-fucken-lot. he always listened carefully to chan without interrupting him and then thoughtfully responded. even though wonwoo was way better at games than he was, wonwoo always let chan win. wonwoo always gave chan the last bit of his own ramen just because.

wonwoo was the best thing that ever happened to chan. so that's why he insisted they slept together last night. chan wanted to be the first person to tell wonwoo happy birthday and shower him with love.

he woke up first, snuggling closer into wonwoo's surprisingly broad chest. he waited until wonwoo stirred a bit, groaning as he woke up.

chan looked up, a sleepy and soft smile on his face as he spoke, "happy birthday, wonwoo hyung. i looooove you." 

wonwoo looked down, wrapping an arm tightly around chan's waist as he pressed a kiss into the crown of chan's head.

"thanks, chan. i love you too." he said in his sleepy, raspy voice as he mirrored the same smile chan wore. 

chan kissed wonwoo. it was full of the love chan harbored for wonwoo and it was surprisingly intimate. once they broke away, they were both smiling and chan broke out into giggles.

"i wanted to be the first one to tell you happy birthday because you mean so much to me, hyung. i'm glad you were born so we could meet."

wonwoo chuckled softly in his deep voice, "i'm glad too, chan. you have to be the best thing that's happened to me."

chan's heart swelled up with love and he knew that wonwoo was the _one_.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday wonwoo!
> 
> i'm really happy with this piece since i've mostly been writing sad stuff recently haha..
> 
> i'm getting back into the kpop fandom, specifically svt, and forgot how happy they make me. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this piece as well! and look forward to what i have in store for the future! 
> 
> lots of love, xoxo


End file.
